


[Podfic of] Light On the Edge of the World

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Living Together, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Natasha doesn't sleep much. So, in the dawn, she lies quietly and keeps watch.





	[Podfic of] Light On the Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light on the Edge of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064243) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  
**Cover art by Dapatty**  
 **Length:** 0:12:56  
 **File size:** 8.37 MB  
 **Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10s6RUq6zZqa2nNUb13jkT-XxG6l9oxSk) (mp3)


End file.
